Rocking Out With The Newman's
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Corey's got a feeling that The Newman's are going to be performing a gig soon. Grojband decides that its time for them to turn the tables. Featuring yours truly as an OC. Rated T for some mild language, and some minor profanity.
1. Lazy Suspicions

Rocking Out With The Newman's

Chapter 1

Lazy Suspicions

The Newman's were about to have their first concert tonight at Peacevillie Park! Little did Grojband know, what they would be performing for their concert.

**Corey's POV**

I was on the couch with Lanes, Kon was hammering away on the drums, and Kin was on the computer just browsing stuff.

I sighed.

Lanes sighed, and so did Kin and Kon.

"I'm sooo bored." Kin said

"Me too. My brain feels like pffffftttt." I said

"What do you want to do Core?" Lanes asked

"Don't know. T.V., help." I said kicking off my shoe

It hit the power button on the T.V.

"And now back with today's weather forecast." The news guy said

"Boorrriinnnnggggggg." We all said at the same time

I stared at the TV for a few more seconds.

"Great, now I don't want to get up and turn it off." I said

"You still got your other shoe." Lanes said

"You're right!" I said kicking my other shoe off

It ended up turning off the T.V.

"Wait now I have to go get my shoes. Great why am I soooo lazy?" I asked looking at my shoes lying on the floor

"You're not going to go get your shoes? Man you really are lazy." Lanes said to me

"I know, that's the reason I kicked my shoes at the T.V." I said still very bored

"Ya you should probably stop doing that or you're going to break the T.V. Where's the remote anyway?" Laney said as she looked for the remote

"It's right here in...my...pocket." I said realizing I had the remote with me the whole time and didn't even bother to check my pockets first.

I sighed and face palmed.

"If you had the remote in your pocket then why did you through your shoes at the T.V.?" Laney asked Corey.

"Because I felt like it, how's that?" I asked smirking. "Plus, I was too lazy to think about where it was." I said to Lanes

"You're probably the laziest person I know." Lanes said leaning on my shoulder

"Oh please, if anyone's lazy, its Kon over there kicking back in the computer chair." I said

I looked back at Kon who was asleep and had his feet up on the desk.

"Hey!" I shouted

Kon's eyes shot open, and fell off the chair.

"Woah!" Kon said as the chair fell over as he hit the floor

We laughed.

A few moments of silence passed as we exchanged some looks. We all shrugged or shoulders, and Lanes went wide-eyed staring at me. I snickered.

"What do you think the Newman's are up to?" I asked

"Since when would we care what our mortal enemies are up to?" Lanes asked annoyed

"Never, but I just have this feeling that they're planning something." I said

"Oh here we go, he's got that feeling again." The twins said in synch

Lanes sighed.

"What do you think they're "planning" this time?" Lanes asked

Apparently, I've done this way to many times, BUT FOR GOOD REASON! Sometimes.

"I just have this weird feeling that they're going to play a gig soon, and we gotta stop it!" I said determined

Kin, Kon, and Lanes all gave me confused looks.

"What? They always try to destroy our gigs, isn't it time we turn the tables?" I asked

They all caught on.

"Yeah!" They said at the same time

I got up from the couch. Lanes still didn't feel like getting up since she was still leaning on me, so she ended up laying on her side.

"Guys, as Grojband's leader, I vow from THIS POINT FORTH, that we will find out what our enemies are planning, and stop them!" I declared raising my first

"GROJBAND UNITE!" I declared

"Ok, we sort of have a plan, but how will we know what our rivals are planning?" Lanes asked

"We need an inside man. Someone they'd least expect." I said

"Who?" Kon asked

I thought for a moment.

"Our new groupie Jesse would be perfect!" I said

"I'll give him a call." I said walking up to the wall phone in the kitchen

I dialed his number.

"Jesse? Hey dude, its Corey." I said

"Listen, I got a job for ya. You in?" I asked


	2. Inside Groupie

Rocking Out With The Newman's

Chapter 2

Inside Groupie

**Corey's POV**

I walked back from the kitchen as I hung up the phone.

"So?" They all asked at once

"He's in!" I said

"Yes!" The twins said high fiving

"He said he'll be here in a few minutes." I said

"So, we got our "inside man", now what do we do from here?" Lanes asked finally getting up from the couch

"Guys, I have a crazy plan that just might work!" I declared

"I knew it." Lanes said with a un amused/"here we go again" look on her face blowing up her hair with her lips

"So, what's this crazy plan of yours that just might work?" Lanes asked

"I'll tell you." I said

I heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably him now." I said rushing to the door

I opened the door, and Jesse was eager to see what this job was that I had for him. He had a white graphic shirt on with a cross, black square rim glasses, a sleeveless grey hoodie jacket, grey skinny jeans, and grey and black sneakers. He also had a grey cross necklace.

"So, what'dya got planed bud?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets

"I was just about to go over the plan." I said inviting him in

"Sweet place yinz got here dude." Jesse said

"Yeah thanks, its kind of our main band cave." I said

"Band cave, I love it." He said with a sly tone offering me a high-five

I high-fived him.

"I assume you know everyone else?" I asked

"Yeah totally! I've been to all your gigs." He said super pumped

"Wow. I mean, I know you're the new groupie, but going to every show, that's sweet." I said

"Now, back to the plan I mentioned for this whole thing." I continued

"We, well I, have a suspicion that our rival band The Newman's are going to play a gig pretty soon, and we need you to find out where it's at so we can sabotage it." I said

"Sounds good, but how do I get a hold of em?" Jesse asked

"Already taken care of." I said taking out a poster of The Newman's with Carrie's number out of my pocket

"You'll call this number, and say that you saw their ad for a lead guitarist." I said

"Wait, doesn't Carrie already play the guitar? Why would they need another guitarist? She does that, and sings at the same time too." He said a bit confused

I had a loss for words, he was right though.

"Just try to make something up, you got this dude." I said

"Alright. Wish me luck." He said taking the poster and walking out

"Good luck." We all said

"Thanks." I said turning around and waving them off

**My POV**

I took out my cellphone, and dialed the number on the poster.

My phone rang twice.

"The Newmans, Peaceville's greatest band, this is Carrie." She said in a show off ish tone

"Yeah hey, I'm Jesse, and I saw your ad for a lead guitarist for your next gig." I said

"Sweet, you're in." Carrie said

'That's it? I know this is probably a sham.' I thought

"U-uh thanks. Sweet!" I said

"I'll text you our address." Carrie said

"Alright. I'll keep my phone on." I said

"Thanks. You really pulled us out of a tight spot." Carrie said clearly relieved

"Welcome? Glad I could help." I said unsure of what to say for a response

I hung up my phone, and got the address a few minutes later.

"Well, that was a bit easier than I thought." I said

I knocked on Corey's door to tell him and the gang that it was done. He answered it.

"Hey dude. How was it?" Corey asked letting me back in the groj

"I'm in!" I said

"Woohoo! This plan will be foolproof!" Corey said enthusiastically

"You haven't thought of a plan this far have you?" Laney asked in a bit of a buzz kill tone

I snickered.

"No, no I haven't." Corey said

"You gotta start thinking these things through dude." Kon said twirling his drumstick

"Why don't you just have Jesse text us with where the gig is at, and we'll take it from there?" Lanes asked

"Lanes, you're a genius!" Corey said putting his arm around Laney

She blushed.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said

"Good luck!" Corey said

"This is gonna be a snap." I said doing the rock symbol as I walked out

I heard the door close behind me as I walked down the sidewalk and looked at the street signs on the corner.

An intersection matched the one I got in the text.

"Well, looks like I'm getting close." I said as I started walking again

I heard what sounded like a band doing a jam session ahead of me, I followed the sound, and I reached what I now knew was Carrie's house. They just stopped as I walked up and stood in the doorway of their groj speechless.

My jaw nearly dropped, but luckily it didn't.

"You Jesse?" Carrie asked

"Yep." I said

"Well get in here, we were just about to talk about our next gig." Carrie said

I walked into their groj, and it sort of looked like Corey's. Except that there wasn't a TV. It mostly just had their awesome stage, a computer desk, a few couches here and there, and something that caught my eye was a mini fridge by what looked like Carrie's amp. Guess she keeps a secret stash of a drink or something. Not really much of a secret if its out in the open like that if you ask me.

"It's nice to meet you Jesse." Carrie said offering me a handshake

I was a bit iffy with accepting it cause from what I heard from Corey, she can be a bit violent. None the less, I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Glad I could pull you guys out of a tight spot." I said

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the group." She said

"Lounging with his feet up on the couch is Lenny." Carrie said

"Sup." He said

"Sup." I replied

"Over there is Kim who's NOT SUPPOSED TO BE RAIDING MY MINI FRIDGE!" Carrie said extremely annoyed

Kim jolted up in shock nearly knocking fridge over.

I got the feeling she does that every chance she gets. I chuckled at the thought of her failed attempts to see whatever treasures the fridge holds. In fact, I wondered that myself.

"Hey." She said embarrassed

"Hey." I said

"And last, but not least, Konnie our amazing drummer. Show him what you got." Carrie said

She obeyed her command and played a wicked drum solo that made the room feel like it was shaking. She twirled her drum sticks when she finished.

"Yeeaaaahhhh." I said smirking doing the rock and roll sign

"Thanks." Konnie said letting the drum sticks hit the floor when she finished twirling them

"So, what's this new gig you mentioned?" I asked Carrie

"Well, we already know where we'll be playing, we just need to get some other stuff in order." She said

"Where's this gig at anyway?" I asked

"Peaceville Park. It's always getting booked every other day of the week, I'm glad we booked it when we did." Carrie said

"What else do yinz need to get in order?" I asked

"Yinz?" Carrie asked confused

"Its another way to say you guys. Its a saying I learned." I said

"I like it, I gotta remember that." She said

"We gotta figure out what we're playing." She continued

"What we're going to wear." Konnie said

"Getting our stuff packed." Larry said pointing his finger up in the air

I guessed he was the one that got burdened with that task.

"And spreading the word." Kim said trying her best not to raid the mini fridge again

"Have yinz figured any of that out yet?" I asked

"Haven't had much luck on what we're playing, and don't know what we'll wear outfit wise." Carrie said

"Other than that, we got Larry to pack up our stuff." She continued

"Hey! I'm a member of this band too ya know." He said

My hunch was right.

"Yeah, and if you want to stay that way, then you better keep doing that when I tell you." She said

"Carrie, quit being a pain-in-the-you-know-what to him." Konnie said

Carrie just went "Ugghhh" in response.

"Soooo, back to oh, I don't know everything we haven't taken care of yet!?" Kim asked

"Alright alright. Yees." Carrie said

"What are we going to play?" She asked

I had an idea in an instant.

"Oh! I got an idea!" I said excited

Everyone looked at me, I fake coughed.

"I-if its alright with you Carrie, and the rest of you." I said politely

"Yeah go ahead." Kim said

"If you got something, then tell me." Carrie said putting her hands on her hips

"Why don't we do a tribute to We Are The Fallen?" I asked

"I think I've heard of them. From what I read, they're good even though they've had some controversy." Larry said

"Exactly! Everyone's all "O M GGGGGGG, they're an Evanescence copy. They're like basically the same band with a different singer that sounds and looks like Amy Lee uuuhhhhhh." I said sounding all annoyed from what I read online

"They're a separate group, they are who they are, and Evanescence is still Evanescence. I love them AND, repeat AND We Are The Fallen." Larry said

"You...are officially my new best friend." I said

"Cool." He said

"So, what do We Are The Fallen sound like?" Kim asked

I laughed.

"Have you been living under a rock?" I joked

"I always thought she did." Carrie said

This earned her a glare from Kim.

"Hey, could I use your computer for a sec?" I asked

"Sure." Carrie said

I walked over to the desk, and plopped myself in a light green faded chair. I found the video promoting their debut album.

"Come over here. I found a vid about We Are The Fallen's album." I said

"So, what do they sound like anyways?" Konnie asked walking over

"Have you seeennnn their debut album vid?" I asked

I clicked on the video as everyone joined me.

( watch?v=Jn1aCivuW8k)

"Sweeeeet." Konnie said

"I think we know what we're playing tonight." Carrie said

"This is gonna be awesome! Hey, could we add an orchestra, choir, and some acrobatic performers to the show too? They did the same thing when they played live promoting their album." I suggested

"I don't see why not." Carrie said

"Sweet!" I said thrilled

"One more thing off the list." Larry said

"And we practically got the outfit thing solved already." Carrie said

"Yeah, just dress in black and rock our hearts out just like they do." I said

"Exactly, now all we need is to get the word out." Konnie said

"Leave that to me, I got a little something in mind." I said

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said walking back to my place.

As I was walking back, I could still hear distant conversations about how we'll still pull off this gig. When I got back to my place, I fired up my old computer, and found a pic of The Newman's on PeaceSearch. I opened up Photoshop and made some...improvements to the pic. I added some black text promoting the gig and made extra copies, it was complete.

(I originally had this pic on my Google+ page, but incase some of you don't have a Google+ account, I put it in a trailer for this fanfic. watch?v=s_Dd_k5qnCQ)

"Ok, if this doesn't get the word out, I don't know what will." I said laughing

Pleased with my masterpiece, I headed back to Carrie's place. When I got back, Lenny told me that Carrie was upstairs getting ready for our gig tonight. I showed him the poster, and he liked it.

"Good job dude." He said

"Thanks, after a good hour or so, and my minor Photoshop skills, this is the result." I said in a joking way

On a good day, I'm usually ok with it, and thank God this was one of those days.

I heard an upstairs door open, and saw Carrie emerge from the shadow of the doorway. Her hair was now black instead of blue, she tossed her hat as well, she had an eye-catching black dress that showed her knees, well, the bottom half looked like a dress, the top looked like a jacket with belts looped around it. She also painted her fingernail's black, had black combat boots on, and leather bracelets on each arm. To top it all off, she had black eye liner as well, it looked like her eyes were looking right through you. She noticed I was back as she was walking down the stairs.

"Well here comes Miss Rock Queen." Kim joked

I expected her to make an angry remark, but she shrugged it off.

"Thank you Kim, I do aim to...look great." Carrie said with a smirk

"You certainly do." Lenny said

He turned his face away, I'm guessing he blushed.

'Guess there's more than music that's being made in this group. Wait, that came out wrong. Looks like there's something else besides music that's going on in this group. There, that sounds better. I thought

Kim had a black t-shirt on with a grey skull sewn in the center of it, her hair was now straight and long, she painted her fingernail's black like Carrie's as well. She also had on black skinny jeans.

Lenny was still in his usual outfit, I'm guessing he just didn't feel like getting ready yet. I can't blame him since I didn't feel ready yet either. I still had to plaster the posters all over Peaceville.

"Hey Carrie, here's some posters I made to spread the word." I said handing her one of them.

She looked it over.

"Nice dude! I like it, you got some skills." Carrie said admiring my minor skills

"Thanks. Well, I'm off." I said waving

I ran around town plastering every bus stop, fence, telephone pole, heck, I even slammed the posters on any window they could be slammed on. I made sure I covered every inch as possible. As I slapped the last poster on another telephone pole, I went back to Carrie's place to tell them that I finished. When I got back, I saw a news van outside their house.

"Woaahhh! Guess they wanted the word to get out pretty quick. At least I got my part done." I said

Carrie saw me walking up the street and waved. I ran to her.

"Oh good you're here! Take this, and change upstairs." Carrie said handing me a folded up outfit

"Alright?" I said confused

I went upstairs to change into the outfit she gave me. It had a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a spiked belt, and black leather bracelets that looked similar to Carrie's.

"Guess Carrie thought my grey ish looking shoes would fit with this. Well, won't know till I get this on." I said

**We Are The Fallen Outfit Transition!**

"Man, do I look awesome." I said looking at myself in a mirror

I neatly folded my normal get up and placed it at the bottom of Carrie's bed. I put my grey cross necklace with it as well. As I was walking down the steps, the news crew was setting up a camera, and the news reporter, Chance Happening was getting her makeup done.

"You look good." Carrie said

"Thanks, you too." I said

I caught a glance of the camera guy, and he was getting ready.

"And we're live in 5, 4." The camera guy said counting down

"Quick! We gotta hide your identity." Carrie said hurriedly

"Why?" I asked

"We can't let everyone see who our new member is yet, keep it mysterious." Carrie said

"I like it." I said pleased with the idea

She grabbed an old worn black cap, and slid it on my head, I laughed.

"Thanks." I said

"3, 2." The camera guy said finishing his countdown

I jumped out of the camera frame just in time. I had a feeling the hat hid my eyes, but I didn't want to take the risk.

"I'm Chance Happening, coming to you live from Peaceville's upcoming band, The Newmans. That's right folks, they're doing a tribute concert to a personal favorite group, We Are The Fallen, which was suggested to them by a new band member they recently recruited. I'm here with Carrie, lead vocalist. So Carrie, tell me, what can Peaceville expect from your upcoming performance?" Chance happening asked

"Oh its going to be an amazing show. We never really done anything this big before, so it's really exciting. We got a full on orchestra, a choir, and even acrobatic performers. This is going to be a show you don't want to miss!" Carrie said

"Well you heard it here first folks, The Newman's upcoming concert, a new member, and a taste of what an amazing show they have in store for you." Chance Happening said closing her story

Carrie grabbed her mic.

"Tickets are on sale now! VIP packages with backstage passes are available to one lucky fan. Call the number on your screen now!" Carrie said handing her the mic back

"Once again, I'm Change Happening, and this, is Peaceville News. Stay tuned for more as this story developes." She said concluding her segment

"And we're out." The camera guy said

"Quite a performance you gave there." I said lifting up the cap showing my dark brown eyes

"Yeah, I may have gone a bit overboard, but hey, being on live TV can make you do crazy things." She said

"You said it." I said

"Seriously though, I can't thank you and the band enough for recruiting me and taking my idea on our concert tonight! This will be a show I won't soon forget. Thank you so much!" I said absolutely flabbergasted

"Hey, don't mention it. Just as long as Garbage Band doesn't ruin this, we're good." Carrie said

"Who?" I asked

"Oh. Grojband, our rival band that thinks they're better than we are. They're songs suck, and they're like not going anywhere. WE, on the other hand are putting on the greatest tribute concert in Peaceville!" Carrie said

"You're absolutley right. The crowd will shine ignite their lighters as we blow their minds with one of the greatest bands ever formed!" I said

"Why didn't I recruit you sooner?" Carrie asked

"Don't know." I said laughing

"Oh here, you can have your hat back. I got another one I'll wear tonight." I said handing her the hat

"You can just toss it on the couch." She said

I did exactly that.

**Ok, I know its been a while since I finally updated a fanfiction, but if you read the announcement I put up on my profile, you would know what has been going on. Thank you to all for posting your kind words and sympathies. If you didn't see it however, just click on my screen name and click on the fic that says announcement. I'm alright now, and I'm getting back to writing.**


	3. Pre Concert

Rocking Out With The Newman's

Chapter 3

Pre Concert

**Corey's POV**

Me and the rest of the gang were bored, we haven't heard anything from Jesse, so I flicked on the TV to see what was on. The news was about to start.

"And now for everyone's favorite segment, "What's Happening?" with Chance Happening." The news guy said

"I'm Chance Happening, coming to you live from Peaceville's upcoming band, The Newmans." Chance Happening said

I grabbed Laney's cup of whatever it was she was drinking, and spit it.

"DO YOU SEE THIS!?" I asked irritated

The rest of the band joined me on the couch.

"That's right folks, they're doing a tribute concert to a personal favorite group, We Are The Fallen, which was suggested to them by a new band member they recently recruited. I'm here with Carrie, lead vocalist. So Carrie, tell me, what can Peaceville expect from your upcoming performance?" Chance happening asked

"Oh please, what could THEY be doing that's so "awesome" that they have to get on TV?" I asked not wanting to hear anymore

"From what it sounds like, at least Jesse got in with the group." Lanes said

"Yeah." I said sighing

"Shhhh! Carrie's about to answer her question." Kin said impatiently

"Oh its going to be an amazing show. We never really done anything this big before, so it's really exciting. We got a full on orchestra, a choir, and even acrobatic performers. This is going to be a show you don't want to miss!" Carrie said

"An orchestra?" I asked

"Choir?" The twins asked in synch

"Acrobat performers? Wow, that's way more off the charts than any of our concerts combined!" Lanes said

"Tickets are on sale now! VIP packages with backstage passes are available to one lucky fan. Call the number on your screen now!" Carrie continued

A number appeared on the screen, and I got an instant idea. In a heartbeat, I grabbed the phone on the wall by the stairway ready to dial the number.

"What's the number!?" I asked hurriedly

Lanes read me the number.

I dialed it as fast as I could.

"Sorry, you're caller number 20." A voice said

"Try again!" Lanes said

I dialed again.

"Sorry, you're caller number 10." The same voice said

I dialed one more time.

"Come on come on come on!" I said

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE CALLER NUMBER 1! You're VIP package will arrive at your address within the hour." The voice said

My eyes lit up, and it was hard to contain my excitement from the rest of the band.

"YES! WE'RE IN!" I declared

"Once again, I'm Change Happening, and this, is Peaceville News. Stay tuned for more as this story developes." She said concluding her segment

"Wait, the story's developing?" Kin asked

"WHO CARES!? I just got us VIP packages to our rival's band, and all we gotta do is sabotage it!" I said

Lanes then got a concerned look on her face.

"You still want to sabotage it? Wouldn't that like...get anyone hurt? What did you mean by "sabotage" before we knew the details of The Newman's concert?" Lanes asked

She had a strong point, and I decided to change my strategy.

"Now that you mention it, and with the acrobat performers, yeah. I thought of like rigging the amplifiers or something, but I guess we'll have to re think this." I said

"Hey, doesn't it seem weird that they would just get themselves on TV to promote their show tonight?" Kon asked

"Not really, I mean that kind of makes logical sense don't you think?" I asked

"You didn't let me finish, I was getting to something." He said

"Don't you think they'd do something else before getting on TV to get the word out?" Kon asked

"Yeah, now that makes more sense." I said

"TO THE POWER LINES!" I declared

"Really? That's what you say at a time like this?" Lanes asked

"Hey, I couldn't think of anything else! Plus, People just put posters on those things all the time." I said

**We gotta know more about the shoowwww!**

"There! I see one." Lanes said

I grabbed the poster, and read it.

"We Are The Fallen Tribute at Peaceville Park featuring The Newman's, tonight only." I read

"Sold out!?" Lanes said

"Since when do they sell tickets?" I asked

"Guess they do now." Kon said looking the poster over

"I feel bad for the "unlucky suckers" who didn't get the VIP package." I said smirking

"Yeah, how'd they manage to do that?" Kin asked

"Probably won't know till we meet up with Jesse again." I said

**My POV**

"Alright, we got the word out, but there's something else we should do before the show." I said

"What do you have in mind?" Carrie asked

"Before I say that, Kim, Konnie, and Lenny, you know how to play acoustic guitar or bass?" I asked

"A bit, but I'm getting better at it." Kim said

"Yeah, played the acoustic bass a couples of times." Lenny said

"Yep." Konnie said

"Alright sweet. The reason I asked is, I was wondering if we could do acoustic versions of two songs from We Are The Fallen's album. You know, kind of like a pre concert thing." I said

"Sounds good." Carrie said

"Oh, I got an acoustic guitar you can use." She continued grabbing the case from a nearby closet

"Thanks." I said taking it out and tuning it

"I like this, a lot." Lenny said

"If we're going to do an acoustic session, we should probably get out of our stage outfits, save them for the big show tonight." Carrie said

"Yeah." Kim said

Since everyone else was switching into some black street outfits, I kept on the outfit Carrie gave me. I grabbed the hat I threw on the couch and put it back on my head making sure to cover my eyes so the camera wouldn't reveal my identity. When the rest of the band came back down, they got their acoustic instruments. We grabbed some chairs and formed a mini circle around Carrie. Chance happening was ready to do another segment.

"And we're live in 3,2." The camera guy said pointing at her

"Chance Happening back with this developing story about The Newman's upcoming concert. So, it looks like you guys set up an acoustic session." She said

"Yep, we're going to do two songs to promote our tribute concert later tonight. The first song we'll be doing is We Are The Fallen's single from their debut album, Bury Me Alive." Carrie said

"Alright, whenever you're ready." Chance Happening said

I tried making my voice sound slightly different for the opening count.

"1,2,3,4." I said

( watch?v=y1BpFYmhBdE)

We all played perfectly in synch, then Carrie took over as we continued playing.

There's no use in crying  
All my tears won't drown my pain  
Free me from your sorrow  
I can't grieve you again

I watched you let yourself die  
And now it's too late to save you this time

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies

All I did was love you,  
Now I hate the nightmare you've become,  
I can't let you fool me,  
I won't need you again

I watched you let yourself die,  
Now it's too late to save you this time.

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies

Make me feel this love we used to hold  
All I see is black and cold  
As I try to pull you down to the ground the ground

Cause everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me die  
You're consumed by all your emptiness and lies.

"Nice one, nice one. Really liked the "You're too consumed by all your emptiness and lies, really deep and from the heart." Chance Happening commented

"The reason why we picked this song." Carrie said

"So what's the next song you'll do? Oh, and could you tell the people one more time who you are?" Chance Happening said

"We are The Newman's, and the last song we're going to do is I Am Only One by We Are The Fallen." Carrie said

"Alright, whenever yall're ready." She said

"2,3,4." I said beginning the opening count again

( watch?v=VpdZCRK0kzI)

Memories fade into the silence,  
Haunting me tonight,  
With hope's last breath I take this moment in,  
It will be the last.

Then morning breaks,  
And the sunlight takes the pain away.

Ever after never came,  
And I'm still waiting for a life that never was,  
And all the dreams I lay to rest  
Are ghosts that keep me,  
After all that I've become,  
I am only one.  
I am only one.

I close my eyes and bleed this empty heart  
Of all that longs to die,  
When faces lie and love will falter,  
I'm left with only time.

And time will break  
The dreams that take the pain away.

Ever after never came.  
And I'm still waiting for a love I'll never have,  
And all the dreams I lay to rest  
Are ghosts that keep me,  
After all that I've become,  
I am only one.  
I am only one.

I'm on my own here,  
And no one's left to be the hero of  
This fairy tale gone wrong  
As night will fall, my heart will die alone.

Ever after never came,  
And I'm still waiting for my heart to beat again,  
And all the dreams I've laid to rest,  
Are ghosts that keep me  
After all that I've become,  
I am only one.  
I am only one.

I am only one.

After we finished the song, Chance Happening paused for a few moments, she finally closed her segment.

"Nice job guys, can't wait to see the show tonight." She said

"Thanks." Carrie said

"Once again, I'm Chance Happening here with The Newman's. Don't miss their concert tonight at Peaceville Park. This has been Peaceville News. Chance Happening signing off." She said concluding her segment

"And we're out." The camera guy said packing up his stuff

"Well that went well." Kim said

"Yeah, the real performance will be later tonight, this was a nice warm up." I said

"Nice voice Carrie, you got a great one." I said

**Corey's POV**

We ended up taking the poster home with us on the way back. I raided the fridge for some soda's and tossed them to the rest of the band.

"Check the news, the story with The Newman's is probably still developing." Lanes said taking a sip of her soda

"Ughh fiiinnneee." I said annoyed

I clicked on the TV, and took a drink from my can. What I saw, I ended up spitting out my drink again.

"Wait what!? Now they're doing an acoustic session!?" I said completely dumbfounded

I listened to Carrie's voice, looks like we got some competition.

"Gotta hand it to her, she's got some pipes." I said

We ended up sitting through the two songs they did.

"This has been Peaceville News. Chance Happening signing off." She said

I turned off the TV.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till we hear from our inside groupie." I said

"Not only that, but we still need to think of another way to sabotage the show." Lanes said

A thought came into my mind that I really didn't want to admit, but I had to.

"I don't think we'll be able to. You said it yourself Lanes." I said

"What? You're actually listening to me? I told you so!" Laney said to me

"Yes Lanes, for once I'm actually listening to you." I said

I let out a sigh giving up on my plan.

"Hh well, we may just have to wait until they have a show were there is no acrobatics." I said

"Ya better play it safe." Laney said to me

I agreed with her after taking in what she said. I knew we had to sabotage their show, but I'm not that careless to endanger the lives of non targets in my plans.

"Huh I wonder what are Inside Groupie is up to?" I said

"Don't know why don't you ask him?" Lanes said

"Okay let me just call him." I said as I dialed up Jesse

**Calling Jesse Transition!**

**My POV**

"Thanks Jesse." Carrie said

"You're welcome. Oh, you can call me Jess." I said

"Alright. Sweet acoustic session today. How much of Peaceville do you think is all rilled up for tonight's concert?" She asked

"At least half the city. AT LEAST!" I said super pumped

"Yeah. I think I should get a spray tan to get my hair black." Konnie said

I laughed.

"If you want to try that, good luck." I said

"You tried spray tanning your hair before?" She asked

"No way, I'll just dye my hair black, or get it colored or whatever it is ya call it." I said chuckling

"Think we should have an after party when we're finished?" Kim asked

I heard my cell phone ring, it had like a dinging tone to it.

"Oh, that's my phone." I said

I thought I left it upstairs with my street clothes, but apparently, I left it on the coffee table.

"Scuse me, gotta get that." I said

I slid up my phone to answer it.

"Yyyyello?" I said

"Jess, what's your status? Has your cover been blown?" Corey asked

"Everything's fine. The big show's tonight, CAN'T FREAKING WAIT!" I said

I heard a rustle over the line between Corey and Laney, never thought those two would ever fight over a phone.

"Just send us the information!" Laney said quietly

"Alright, yeah. You'll get in without a hitch. I'll give a message to the ticket dude. I know ya. See ya. Wish us luck." I said

"Thanks. See ya." Laney said

"See ya." I said hanging up

I let out a fake agitated sigh.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, what did you say earlier Kim?" I said

"I asked if we should have an after party when we're done rocking Peaceville Park." Kim said

"I don't see why not. What about you Carrie?" Konnie asked

"Who's to say we shouldn't?" Carrie asked

"Sounds like a cool idea to me." I said

**Finally got a chance to upload this. Finished the last of my Keystone tests yesterday, so I got to get this up here for you guys. Can't wait to see what you guys say.**


End file.
